Real Gone Woody
Real Gone Woody is the 58th animated cartoon short subject in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on September 20, 1954, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal-International. Plot A few weeks after events of Belle Boys, Woody asks Winnie if she would like to go to the sock hop with him. She accepts, and Woody goes off to prepare for their date. Meanwhile, Buzz calls Winnie up to ask her to the sock hop, only to find she is already going with Woody. However, Winnie agrees that if Woody does not show up, she will go with Buzz. Buzz gets himself ready for the date, and beats Woody to Winnie's house. As Buzz and Winnie dance, Woody comes through the door and gets into a fight with Buzz. Winnie tells them to stop or she will not go with either one of them. She then suggest that all three of them go together, but once the trio gets outside Woody takes Winnie himself and ditches Buzz. Woody and Winnie make it to the sock hop, where they hear a singer sing. Winnie likes the guy's singing, but Woody does not care for it. As Woody and Winnie dance, Buzz shows up and succeeds in disposing of Woody. The buzzard then takes Winnie to a drive-in restaurant to buy her a soda and a banana split for himself. Woody, dressed as a waitress, gives Buzz an explosive banana split. The two begin to fight once again, only to find Winnie riding away with the singer from the sock hop. Then, Buzz and Woody, both sad, start crying and signing "When your dreamboat sails away, oh, you just sob, sob, sob!" Winnie Woodpecker Real Gone Woody features the only animated appearance by Woody's girlfriend, Winnie Woodpecker, in his theatrical series (International Woodpecker is not counted because she made a double cameo, just to help on Woody's storytelling). Winnie became a regular in The New Woody Woodpecker Show, where she also starred in her own cartoon segments. In this cartoon, Winnie sported a ponytail. But in The New Woody Woodpecker Show, she looked like Woody did in most of his later appearances. References * Cooke, Jon, Komorowski, Thad, Shakarian, Pietro, and Tatay, Jack. "1954". The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia. Category:1954 films Category:Animated films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Buzz Buzzard Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Clarence Wheeler Category:Cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Robert Bentley Category:Cartoons animated by Gil Turner Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Raymond Jacobs Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Landy Category:Cartoons with Winnie Woodpecker Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Loses In The End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard Both Lose In The End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker cries Category:Cartoons Where Buzz Buzzard cries Category:Cartoons Where Buzz Buzzard Loses In The End Category:Cartoons with Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard as Rivals Category:Cartoons Where Winnie Woodpecker Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard Both Cry Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Dies Category:Romance-Themed Cartoons Category:Cartoons with big Woody Category:Cartoons Where Woody Use Car